Gracias
by judiLimon
Summary: Loki - One-shot.


**C** aminó deprisa hacia la sala conocida como 'Invernadero' cuando la voz de alarma que se había propagado por la base de SHIELD llegó hasta sus oídos. Era una agente joven pero estaba acostumbrada a la tensión que conllevaba ostentar un trabajo como aquel.

La agente abrió las pesadas puertas que daban acceso a la gran estancia y dos de los allí presentes giraron su cabeza para observarla; los demás, continuaron discutiendo sobre el que parecía ser el nuevo prisionero del 'Invernadero'. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la celda con la esperanza de poner rostro, por fin, a uno de los enemigos declarados de SHIELD en los últimos años, pero no encontró nada. Arrugó la frente y dio un paso adelante, uniéndose a la conversación de dos de sus superiores.

– ¿Tenemos un prisionero dormido? –Cuestionó, con cierto humor.

– Loki está herido –informó la agente Carter, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho–. Estamos esperando órdenes de arriba. Realmente, con semejante nivel de peligro, no sabemos qué procedimiento debemos seguir –añadió, entre susurros.

– ¿Herido? –La joven agente realizó una nueva pregunta, bañada de sorpresa–. ¿Qué le ocurre?

– Le han disparado, durante la persecución.

La agente Carter fijó su vista en la celda de cristal durante unos segundos, sin advertir que su compañera la observaba con desaprobación ante la evidente indiferencia que todos mostraban por el estado del inesperado prisionero.

Ella no era menos consciente que otros del daño que Loki había causado a su mundo, a su querida Nueva York en particular, a la organización a la que había dedicado los últimos cinco años de su vida, pero su postura ante él jamás sería de indiferencia. Por esa directa implicación que tenía con quien se hallaba entre cuatro paredes de cristal, y por su particular visión del universo y de los seres que lo poblaban, era capaz de aceptar el dolor que había llevado al hermano de Thor a cometer los crímenes y las locuras que había cometido. No podía decir que era comprensión lo que sentía hacia él pero le inspiraba lástima.

– ¿Algún diagnóstico más profundo? –Reclamó.

– Sangraba al evacuarle a la base, ha permanecido tumbado desde entonces. Nadie le ha atendido, por el momento.

– ¿¡Cómo!? –Exclamó–. ¿Tenemos un prisionero herido al que no hemos atendido? ¿Seguimos en SHIELD?

– Es asgardiano –comentó otro de los allí presentes, antes de abandonar la sala–. Ya se recuperará.

– ¿Es que nos hemos vuelto locos?

La joven caminó hasta un pequeño armario con la misma velocidad con la que se había dirigido minutos antes hacia ese lugar. No tenía demasiados conocimientos del mundo de la medicina pero sabía, al menos, cómo detener una hemorragia e impedir que sus consecuencias fueran terminales.

– ¿Nos hablas de locura delante de Loki? –Una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas, mientras se hacía con el maletín que estaba buscando–. Phil Coulson fue asesinado por él, ¿recuerdas?

– Bueno, yo no soy Phil Coulson –respondió, dirigiéndose con seguridad hacia el perfecto cuadrado en el que se encontraba el prisionero–. Y aún no he muerto.

La agente Carter detuvo sus pasos y negó con la cabeza.

– Es peligroso. Ni siquiera sabemos si es real, podría tratarse de una ilusión.

– Ahora lo descubriremos.

Se zafó del agarre de la agente Carter con un fuerte tirón y tecleó sobre una pantalla táctil los números que le permitían el acceso a la celda del 'Invernadero'. Ésta se abrió y se cerró en apenas unos segundos y, de pronto, las voces de sus compañeros se le antojaron lejanas. Todos exigían su vuelta de inmediato pero ignoró cualquier petición, concentrada ya en la figura de quien yacía en un extremo de la celda, con ambas manos sobre la parte alta de su estómago.

Caminó hacia él con precaución. "Es peligroso", se repitió a sí misma. Recordó en unos segundos todas las historias que alguna vez le habían contado de él, también las buenas; nadie en aquel lugar guardaba un ápice de cariño por Loki pero no sólo existían malas palabras. Ella, aludiendo de nuevo a su particular forma de entender el mundo, siempre se había esforzado por ponerse en el lugar de quien había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo, al conocer su verdadera identidad. Una familia, un trono y un mundo que siempre había considerado suyos quedaron fuera de su alcance cuando la verdad salió a la luz. No eran pocas las personas que conocía que, estaba segura, también sucumbirían a la locura en una situación así.

– Hola –se arrodilló cerca de él pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial– Creo que no son necesarias las presentaciones. Quiero ayudarte, ¿qué te ocurre?

Loki la observó con recelo. ¿Era a esa muchacha de grandes ojos a quien le habían asignado la misión de ejercer de salvadora con la esperanza de que, después, él quisiera colaborar? Hubiera estallado en carcajadas si el dolor se lo hubiera permitido. Presionó con fuerza la herida y disimuló cuanto pudo el malestar.

Para su sorpresa, la joven colocó con cuidado las manos sobre las suyas y sin previo aviso las apartó, dejando al descubierto el epicentro de su dolor. Loki aguantó la respiración, con dignidad. Ni ella ni nadie iba a contemplar su sufrimiento; no iban a obtener ese premio con tanta facilidad.

– No parece muy grave –susurró, tras un primer análisis–. Creo que no ha llegado a darte, sólo es un roce. Apenas sangra. Aun así, hay que curarlo –volteó su cabeza y elevó la voz–. ¿Con qué le han disparado?

La joven esperó unos segundos en silencio, sin apartar su mirada del cristal que conectaba con el exterior. Loki la observó, también en silencio, calculando cuántas eran las posibilidades que tenía de salir victorioso si intentaba un ataque desesperado contra ella. Podría exigir su libertad a cambio de la vida de esa agente. Estaba herido y aturdido, pero seguía conservando su fuerza.

– ¿Con qué le han disparado? –Preguntó, de nuevo, a falta de una primera respuesta.

Su voz denotó decisión y también enfado. Loki sonrió. No parecía tener miedo, pese a su evidente juventud y los antecedentes que él tenía. Tampoco parecía estar ejerciendo ninguna misión. Parecía, simplemente, preocupada por su estado.

Un murmullo de voces provenientes del otro lado de la jaula en la que le habían metido parecieron dejar satisfecha a la persona que le acompañaba, pues volvió a girar el rostro para mirarlo.

– ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado desde que te dispararon? –Cuestionó, con una ceja alzada y recorriendo el contorno de la herida, apartando la tela rasgada por el impacto–. Eres asgardiano, debería curar con más rapidez.

– No soy de Asgard –respondió Loki, entre dientes.

Lo miró a los ojos, arrepentida por su descuido. Conocía bien su historia pero un comentario libre de malas intenciones y realizado con cierta despreocupación podía dejar en evidencia esa afirmación y hacer creer que su interés era semejante al del resto; que ella era una agente más, indiferente a lo que pudiera sucederle.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea. Extrajo del pequeño maletín una gasa de gran tamaño que humedeció con agua; no tenía demasiados conocimientos sobre enfermería, pero sabía que el primer paso era limpiarle esa herida. Ella misma se encargaría de que un auténtico médico le visitara en los siguientes minutos; mientras tanto, no quedaría desatendido.

Loki arqueó la espalda cuando la superficie húmeda lo rozó y apretó la mandíbula, evitando así lanzar un alarido. No estaba seguro de qué había sido exactamente lo que le había alcanzado pero no parecía un bala convencional; las balas no quemaban de aquella manera.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la improvisada enfermera, abriendo los ojos con exageración.

Loki la observó mientras un par de gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

– Estoy hecho de hielo –respondió, con la voz ronca–. Y eso arde.

La joven frunció los labios, como si lamentara que fuera así o como si no entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo. Loki siguió observándola.

Ella se pregunto cómo podía estar hecho de hielo siendo tan cálido.

– Te he limpiado la herida, voy a cubrírtela ligeramente para evitar que se infecte –respondió, tratando de ignorar el dolor que él parecía estar sintiendo para no verse afectada por él–. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer pero me encargaré de que venga un médico, en condiciones. Por suerte, no parece grave. En unas horas estarás mejor.

Los labios de Loki se curvaron durante lo que pareció ser una milésima de segundo. Ella relajó los hombros y bajó la mirada, olvidándose de la guardia constante que creía haber mantenido hasta entonces. Sabía que Loki no era exactamente un ser inofensivo pero no parecía dispuesto a cometer ninguna locura en aquel momento; eso la tranquilizó y la enorgulleció a partes iguales.

Hizo ademán de incorporarse, sosteniendo el maletín que había portado, pero Loki lo impidió agarrando con fuerza su antebrazo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella contuvo el aliento, temiendo lo peor. ¿Había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto? ¿Había cometido una insensatez? ¿A cuánto peligro se había expuesto a sí misma? Escuchó las voces de alerta de sus compañeros pero, atrapada como estaba, permaneció a la espera del siguiente movimiento del prisionero.

Los ojos azules de Loki brillaron un instante.

– Gracias –susurró, al fin, liberándola.

Ella sonrió con amplitud. Se incorporó despacio y caminó hasta un extremo de ese cuadrilátero, aún desconcertada. Dedicó una última mirada a Loki, que permanecía tumbado, con la vista puesta en el techo. No pudo evitar preguntarse, sin dejar de observarlo, cuánto podría haber hecho por el universo si sus circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes y de qué manera influyen los sucesos dolorosos en las decisiones que tomamos.

La agente Carter se desplazó hasta la pantalla que monitorizaba todo cuanto sucedía en el interior de la celda y tecleó lo necesario para dejarla salir. Exhibió una amplia sonrisa, pese a la severa mirada con la que se encontró por parte de sus compañeros.

– ¿Veis? Ya volvemos a estar en SHIELD **.**


End file.
